The Supers
by Zomnom
Summary: Superboy wants two people in his life to just suck it up and act like men! Rated T for Terrible summary!


Trying a different writing style. Tell me what you think of it.  
>Based on this random thought that happened to me.<br>Conner: I hate when my dads fight.

* * *

><p>Every time I turn the news on, I see my father, or should I say, one of my fathers. Usually if I see both of them on the news together, they're fighting. I really hate when my fathers fight. Parents aren't supposed to do this to their kids. Parents are supposed to love each other and set a good example for their child.<p>

But no. My dads can't keep from fighting each other. They literally hate each others guts. Superman, Clark Kent, my supposedly "hero" father won't give me the time of day. Lex Luthor, my supposedly "villain" father pays more attention to me than I know what to do with.

I just really want both of them to get along so I can have the family I've always wanted. The ideal human family. Yes, I realize most people don't have two fathers, but I do. If they would both care for me, I'd be happy. If they could just set aside their differences and treat me like a person, like my team does, then everything would be better.

I just don't know how to get them to both care for me the same way. Maybe, just maybe, if I could get them together without the risk of them blowing each other up or destroying half a city, then maybe they'd learn to love each other and learn to get along on my behalf.

But how will I do that? I can't even get Superman anywhere near me. This plan will never work.

"Hey, Supey." Robin. The boy genius. Trained by Batman. Surely he knows of ways to get people to do things they normally wouldn't do. "Wouldn't you rather watch something instead of static?"

He grabs the control and turns it to the news. I glare at the screen as Superman flies by, saving a bus full of children from falling off a bridge. Of course he'd save a dozen children he doesn't even know over getting to know his one son. I can tell Robin wants to calm me down by how fast he turns the TV off. I can tell he shares my.. _growing dislike_ for my hero father.

I decide it's now or never. I need to know if he would be willing to help me. "Hey, Robin," I start nervously. I'm not used to asking for help, especially involving _him_. I stutter a bit, trying to find the words for what I want to say. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. I think this is what they call 'blushing'.

Now Robin is looking at me strangely. He seems to have a mixture of confusion, concern and fear on his masked face. At least, I think that's what it is. It's always so hard to tell with him. "Uh.. Conner? What's up?" His voice is a bit nervous. I think I'm rubbing off on him, but I still don't know how to ask.

"I have a.. uh.. question for you," the words softly leave my lips and I break eye, mask, contact. It almost doesn't seem right, but I can't seem to bring the words out as well as I normally can. Well, I normally have a hard time talking to others, but this is just ridiculous. I can't even look at him now. But I have to see if he would be willing to help.

I look up to my younger teammate. Now he's fidgeting. Great job, Superboy. "Conner. I.. Well, I don't really.." He rubs the back of his neck a bit and sighs. "What's the question?" The way he's avoiding looking at me is making me even more nervous, not to mention that he's now blushing. It seems to be a really tough subject for both of us.

"I want you," I start saying, hesitating a few seconds on the next words. 'I want you to help me.' Should just be that simple. But how can I ask him that bluntly for help? It's not that I want his help, I need his help. He's the only one I know of that could convince Superman to do anything. I shake my head, "No, I need.." I can't figure out which word I want to use. Assistance? Help? Guidance?

I stare at the ground, fists clenching and unclenching. This is so hard for me. On one hand, I just want to forget all about my father, Superjerk. On the other hand, I can't help but want him in my life.

I glance over at Robin. He's biting his lip, he seems to be.. paler than normal? It's hard to tell through the brightness of his blushing. I open my mouth to continue what I was saying when he shakes his head and holds up a hand. "Conner. Listen. I'm sorry, but.. I don't feel the same way. Just.. That doesn't mean you can't find someone else." He sighs, scratching at the side of his face. "Maybe someone like Roy or Kaldur would be better. I hope you understand and aren't too.. upset. I just don't.. share those feelings."

I sigh and look toward my feet sadly. Of course he didn't want to help me get my fathers together. I should've known before I even tried to ask. Maybe he could at least tell me how to ask the others for their help. "Robin, what should I say to them?"

I grab onto Robin's hand and stare at him in the white eyes of his mask. I won't let him just do his 'ninja' disappearing act in the middle of our conversation. He stares at me, I can tell he's thinking about something. He's pretty smart for his age and good at talking with others, unlike me.

"Look, Supey. You just have to tell them how you feel and hope they feel the same way. From there, you can ask the person on a date." A date? That's something two people do before they get in a relationship, isn't it? Why would I need to ask them on a date when I want to get my fathers to cooperate better with each other? Did he misunderstand me when I tried to ask for his help?

"How will that help me get Superman to pay attention to me?"

A blank expression on his small face. Robin stares blankly at me for at least a minute before his lips turn up and his laughter fills the halls. I don't really understand it, but somehow, he found something that I said funny. He puts a hand on my shoulder as he laughs, holding his side as tears stream past his mask. I open my mouth, about to ask him what was so funny when he wipes the tears from his face and grins at me. "Dude, I thought you were asking me out. I can help you with Superman."

I can feel myself starting to smile. He'll actually help me. Now I just need to explain to him what I want done. There's also the chance that he doesn't know my other father is Lex Luthor. Then again, he knows almost everything about the team. If he doesn't know it yet, he'll find out soon enough. 'You can't keep a secret from the Bat family,' as Wally would say.

* * *

><p><strong>Zom:<strong> Conner steps up to the plate, the bases are loaded.  
><strong>Conner:<strong> Bases? What are you talking about?  
><strong>Zom:<strong> He has to deal with the murderous pitcher, Joker!  
><strong>Joker:<strong> I didn't even think I was in this story! Seems like someone's crazier than I am!  
><strong>Conner:<strong> I'm with you there.  
><strong>Zom:<strong> Will he be able to survive the onslaught of weapons thrown at him to earn a victory for his team? Find out on the next episode of "_The Supers League: Crazy Ball!_"  
><strong>Conner:<strong> Does this mean we're playing a game? I'm so confused.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review it? <em>Please<em>.


End file.
